Past Secrets
by Lightyearsgirl
Summary: Home all day so here's chapter 2. Buzz ditches work to meet Lex's Mother but is then called back to duty. After he leaves they get an unexpected visitor from the past.
1. Default Chapter

(I do not in any way shape or for own any of the characters from BloSC. Pixar does.)

Author's notes: I didn't finish You Are Who You Were, and probably never will. I lost motivation on that one because I didn't enjoy it really myself. But I have picked up on this one and plan to write a few after this one. I'm more motivated for this story.

______________________________

Past Secrets

Chapter 1: First Date

_____________

It was a beautiful winter's night on Capital Planet. The snow was falling lightly to the frozen ground on the mid February night, making the snow covered city glisten and shine with the twinkle of fresh white, glistening snow, covering it like a peaceful blanket. It made Capital City and Alliance Plaza look like some sort of winter wonderland tucked gently into the belly of a shaken up snow globe. Nobody would have ever guessed that this city had arguing politicians or threats made by Zurg upon it's head.

The night's air was still and hush, with a bite of frost floating upon a slight breeze. Conditions were absolutely perfect for a romantic stroll on the town with that special someone. And that was just what Buzz Lightyear and Alexis Morgans planned to do.

They had been putting off a date for a long time now, almost a year and a half now since the first time they're eyes locked on LegoEgo, since the first time she spoke to him, telling him that he should move his Star Cruiser if he knew what was good for him. That spunk was what he liked. Tonight was the night they got a chance to meet out of a work setting. No Star Command, no museum, no LegoEgo, no missions, no evil. Just two souls getting to become even closer. 

It had been an awkward one and a half years for them. They were a couple and loved one another with all their heart and soul, but they hardly saw each other, and when they did it was rarely if ever out of work. Buzz would come visit her on his lunch break and her on her's. Some times they would meet at Cosmo's and have lunch or dinner, and talk on the phone for hours when they had the time, Buzz was a bit of a motor mouth when it came right down to it, but nothing fancy or exciting, or formal. But yet their relationship had survived all the restrictions of a work driven life style, and now it was going to go one step further into what was considered "normal."

"Lightyear for two?" a host called out through the sea of people in the crowded restaurant, "Lightyear for two."

"Over here Mario," Buzz called out through the crowd, raising a hand to be seen out of the throng of people. His other hand was holding Lex's tightly in his grasp, dragging her along through the crowded lobby. They finally made it to stand before the podium and waited for Mario to show them to their table.

"Ahh! There you are!" Mario greeted them warmly with his deep Italian accent. He picked up two menus from the side of the podium and peeled back the red velvet curtain that lead to the main dinning area, "Please, follow me." the host made his way through to lead the two onwards.

Buzz held back the curtain for his lady and bowed, "After you ma'lady he smiled courteously ,showing off his pearly white teeth in that big smiling mouth of his.

"Well thank you kind sir," Lex giggled at his formalities as she walked by to follow the host.

Lightyear's senses tingled as she walked by and he got a smell of a lock of hair that brushed under his nose. He dared not stay holding the curtains any longer. He wanted to give into instinct and lean her back for a kiss, but the Captain was shy and did no such thing in public, he knew he had to keep his manors or risk embarrassment. He walked to her side and offered her his arm witch she gladly took in hers. Wrapping her's around the Ranger's thick muscular forearm tightly.

Their host, Mario, lead them through the dinning room, winding past tables draped in the finest linen the galaxy had to offer. Beings of all races, species, size and shape were seated at the tables chatting, eating, enjoying themselves, the atmosphere and their company.

The atmosphere at the Alpha Centauri was perfect. Soft sensuous music played in the background. The tables were set by candle light, tapestries lined the walls along with other pricy decorations. And a big fire place was lit to warm the room and the heart. The lights were dimmed and it was very relaxing, or not depending on the person.

The Alpha Centauri not only was the fanciest restaurant, but also the most expensive. Common folk were rarely, if ever, seen in the place, this included Space Rangers and archaeologists. But no price was too high for Buzz when it came to doing things right. It would take him a while to pay off his credit card bill on the pay role of a Space Ranger, but it didn't matter to him one bit. He would buy her the whole moon if she wanted it.

"Here is your table sir," the host bowed to them motioning his arms in the direction of the booth. It was a big round table draped in the finest red silk table cloth. A candle melting in the top of an old wine bottle lit it in a warm orange glow. A semi-circle red veinal booth seat encompassed it. "The finest table in the house for the two love birds," he smiled tenderly at the couple.

Lightyear blushed rose red in the cheeks at the remark. The captain still was quit shy and coy when it came to romance, women, and both in public. He found it awkward to show affection in front of others. He still had no idea what possessed him to kiss her so fiery that first night on LegoEgo, he sure would have never done that if he knew what was going on, something just, just over powered him, he ignored his brain and listened to some sort of primal instinct inside his heart. But he had no regrets about it, none what so ever.

Mario walked off yelling something in Italian to a waiter. Lex began to sit down when Buzz grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. She looked at him confused and irritated. Would this man not let her sit down? These shoes were killing her feet and she was starving, what was his problem!? She loved him but sometimes Buzz could be irrational.

"Surely you are familiar with the customs?" Buzz asked with a sly grin.

"Well, no what?" she asked. Lex thought he was making a scene out of nothing. What sort of ceremonies were to be preformed at a place like this? She thought they were civilized beings, not of ancient times were weird table rituals were preformed before eating. Maybe he was exhibiting some cultural thing, something from his Earthen heritage. Maybe you had to sneeze before sitting or some other sort of goofy thing, toss a pinch of salt over your shoulder for good luck and catch some lucky charms.

"The man must help his lady to be seated. It's only polite," he smiled like a boy scout. Lex blushed sheepishly this time. She thought he was crazy, and sometimes that wasn't far from the truth, but he was just being a gentleman. She took his arm and allowed him to lower her to her seat at the table and then took his own seat opposite her.

"Sorry," she blushed, "I'm just not used to this dating thing," she said. Buzz closed his eyes and nodded his head smiling to say 'it's OK no big deal'.

"Ah! Bonjorno!" A tall skinny waiter with a rather large long moustache greeted them at their table neighborly, "I am Luigi and I will be a your waiter this eva-ning!" he took out his pad of paper and pen and waited patiently for them to look over the menu, "What can Luigi get-a you two tonight eh? May I suggest a bottle of a fine wine? Made from the finest grapeses from Capital Planet vineyards."

"No, thanks," Buzz said, "I don't drink any sort of alcohol. Star Command policy."

"Me neither," Lex answered politely, "Can we have some soda?"

"Luigi can't believe-a what my ears are sayings! You come-a into my restaurant and order soda!? I suggest-a to you fine wine and you says, 'Luigi! We no want wine! We only want-a the soda!'" the waiter went off into a tirade about their order.

"Luigi,"Buzz tried to get the man's attention nicely the first time but the little man kept going on and on and on about it, throwing his arms in the air wildly as he spoke barely missing smacking Buzz in the nose a few times. Buzz had to kick it up a notch, "LUIGI!!" Buzz screamed and got the man to quiet, "Just get the lady a soda, OK." the Ranger sighed.

"Sure," Luigi shrugged putting on a smile now, "You want-a a soda? Luigi bring-a yous a soda," the waiter rambled on, "Now what can Luigi bring you two for tonight eh? We have the finest angel hair pasta with spicy a meat-a balls. What yous like?"

"Buzz looked at Lex, "Pizza OK with you?" he asked before placing the order with the waiter.

Lex nodded in agreement, "Sure I love pizza."

"Ok then Luigi, one large pizza with cheese sausage and mushrooms," he ordered and handed back the menus.

This order also was not kosher with Luigi, "You come-a into here and order soda and pizza?! Why you order soda and pizza? This is not-a Pizza Planet!"

"Then don't put things on your menu you don't want people to order Luigi," Buzz was getting irate and spoke between clenched teeth too hold himself back from yelling along with the waiter. He just wanted a nice relaxing dinner with his girl, but instead he had to argue with the temperamental waiter.

"Fine! I will bring-a you a pizza and soda," he threw his hands up in the air and then mumbled something in Italian. He leaned over to Lex's ear, "Why you hang-a out with this fellow eh?" he asked pointing to Buzz with his pen. The girl tittered at the question while Buzz's eyes flew open and his mouth dropped. Oh no he didn't! Luigi walked off mumbling to himself half in English and half in Italian.

"I hang out with this fellow because, I love him," Lex smiled across the table at the still shocked man. He then closed his jaw and beamed at her answer. But Lex had to add in a little comment to that, "In a hard headed stubborn kind of way."

Buzz sat back and snorted at that, "Hard headed? Stubborn? Me?" he asked her accusing ly, "This coming from the most hardheaded gal I know. You're such a hypocritic he said with a sideways smile.

Lex put on a cheesy and mocking smile, "I know!"

"You look enchanting tonight," Buzz told her changing the subject, "That dress is very becoming," he looked at her with fixed stare of a fool fallen head over heels. His fantasizing head propped up on an arm resting on elbow upon the table top. "It brings out your eyes." it was a beautiful gown. A long flowing grey almost silver bottom with red down the sides, a golden medallion belt, witch she uncovered from a dig site, hung loosely around her waist. The top was a silvery grey, and a purple and red corset tied on her mid section. A gold medallion of a sun and moon in the middle. The sleeves started just bellow her shoulders and widened into big bell sleeves in a grey and purple pattern. The tops of the sleeves and piece around her neck were decorated in gold and silver, a pattern trimmed it all on top.

"This old thing?" Lex looked at her dress. "It's not the greatest. I don't even like dresses." she stuck her tongue out, "But I figured dusty blue jeans and a T-shirt wasn't acceptable."

"Well I don't care what you say, you look phenomenal in it." Buzz commented.

"And you too look very," she paused on what to say. He hadn't worn his Ranger uniform, but also wasn't wearing a tux, a suit, a sport coat, or any sort of dinner wear like the rest of the men in the place. Instead he wore his Star Command dress uniform that was made for when an off duty officer was strolling in public. Green trousers with knee high black boots that had been freshly polished. His belt was tight on his waist with the Star Command golden logo belt buckle holding it together. He had a plain black collared shirt on with the matching green Star Command flight jacket over it. It was adorned with a Star Command badge over the left side of his wide chest, and three purple rings around the sleeves showing his ranking.

"Very Star Command issued," she finally commented.

Buzz blushed embarrassed. She was right. It wasn't the best, and too stiff at that. Just another reminder of how attached to his work he was.

"Well it's really the nicest outfit I own," he defended, "When I get home it's just blue jeans and t-shirts. I never ever go out anywhere nice enough to own anything formal. It just isn't my style." he had a good point. With his work he had no time for anything fancy, not that Buzz enjoyed fancy things or even getting dressed up, and being single even furthered his reason. He never went on a date on his own. XR had input his name and stats into a computer dating program service once under the Captain's nose. He wasn't too thrilled to find it out either when he got a reply in his e-mail, but he went along just that once for fear of hurting the girl's feelings, only came to find out that the woman he was matched up with had been on hundreds before and had no sentimental heedfulness to weather or not he liked her or not. He was forced to have dinner with Gravitinia, but she HAD forced him, and the safety of the Galactic Alliance was at stake. And XR had pushed him into that too with his un-proof read fake and forged love letter to her just to get the two out of jail. There was Ozma, the Karn scientist. He did like her, sometimes, he denied it when they asked him if they were a couple, but she didn't like him. Ozma played the Captain like a bad hand at a poker game to get what she wanted for her Karn beasts, and if things didn't go her way Buzz got and ear full and a cold shoulder. After a while Lightyear learned that she only loved herself and her evil critters, just using him for personal gain. The last time was Bonnie Leption, the daughter of the mad scientist VonMadman. The girl practically threw herself on him and made him very very uncomfortable. He had no feelings towards her that way since he still thought of her as a little girl who used to hang around the station with her father when she was 5 and he was just out of the academy. He found her way too young, not even half his age, and way too pushy. But Mira had forced him to take her out once after the girl had been heartbroken when he had told her no. Lightyear had no luck with the opposite gender and therefore considered his wardrobe.

"That's OK Buzz," Lex smiled, "You still look very handsome and diplomatic. Besides, this dressing up thing really isn't my style either. I borrowed this outfit from a friend," they both laughed at themselves. Two people sitting in a place they felt out of place in trying to be like all the rest. Neither one cared for this formal mumbo jumbo thing much and could care less if they ever did this sort of thing again. They admitted they loved the date part, it was lovely but they agreed next time to have dinner at Pizza Planet, or McDonald's because they both missed getting toys in their meals.

After they had eaten their pizza the two stayed long into the night at the restaurant just talking about anything and everything. Buzz was entertaining with the stories of his many adventures or sometimes misadventures as they were, being turned into a blob, flying into a black hole that would become a sun, and meeting his elder self from the future. Lex listened intently to the tales of heroism, entranced by his words and deeds. The excitement, the danger, it had her sitting on the edge of her seat, hanging on his every word.

"Then Zurg got this crazy idea to create evil kid clones of me and Team Lightyear." he continued to spin the tale. Lex laughed at the thought of a little Buzz. She just couldn't imagine the grown up man who sat now before her ever being a child. He had his childish moments, there was still a part of him that liked being a kid at heart, but still it was a hard concept to swallow. But he was human and so there was a point in time he was just a little child and not a Space Ranger. 

"What a brat!" Buzz gripped remembering Zzub, "First of all they took my name and turned it backwards! Oh yea very original! Phft! Lame-Os!" Buzz criticized, " He was annoying and rude on top of that! That kid needed a spanking!" he paused a second and grinned with pride and egotism, stroking his chin. "But I will give Zurg credit for capturing perfectly my handsome good looks." he then put a finger to his lips and made an innocent face.

Lex laughed, his pride was just too much sometimes. Buzz laughed along with her, he knew they were laughing at him but he didn't care, he knew his mannerisms and actions were rather comical.

"Haha! I would like to see a little Buzz Lightyear," Lex smiled trying to imagine there ever really existed such a thing, "I bet your parents found you delightfully troublesome and an innocent child." she started to laugh even more again trying to see a Buzz Lightyear mini me getting into all sorts of childish mischief, and smiling afterwards with childish imp innocents. But she stopped her joviality when she noticed this time she was the only one laughing. She looked up at the Ranger who's smile and grin was wiped clean and replaced by a solemn frown. His eyes lost the sapphire sparkle of happiness and took on a dull blue of sadness. Was it something she said? Lex didn't mean to hurt his feelings. With concern for her love Lex reached a hand across the table and stroked the top of his bigger, rougher hand lovingly. "What's wrong Buzz? Was it something I said? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or insult you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." she stopped when Buzz moved his lips to speak.

"No Lex, you didn't insult me, or hurt my feelings," he began softly looking away from her and off to the side, his peaceful blue eyes seemed to be fixated far off into space and thought, as if he was looking for something out there that had been lost for ages.

The girl watched him squinting her eyes and pursing her lips. Trying to find the answer on his face, but it was blank, as blank as the sands of the Dune Sea.

"Then what's wrong Buzz?" she asked him again. She wanted to know, to help him this time. He had always been there to help her and now she wanted to return the favor. She smoothed the back of his hand again, "What's wrong?"

This time the Captain met her gaze. He saw kindness and understanding, love and concern. And that he opened his heart to her, "I, I, never, never knew my parents." the talk about a little Buzz Lightyear with his parents had triggered an emotional response from the brave Ranger. He very rarely if ever brought up or told anyone about it. He even hated remembering the fact that he had lost his parents 24 years ago.

"Oh, Buzz," Lex turned her head a bit sorry to have brought forth these thoughts and feelings from him. "I'm sorry, I, I didn't know. Were you adopted?" she knew she shouldn't pressure and question him like this, but she thought maybe if he had someone to confide in, to talk to, the pressure wouldn't be so badly weighing on his shoulders. And she was just nosey.

"Well," he paused, "You could say so, I guess. My Nana took me in afterwards," Buzz did feel comfortable opening up to her. And it did make him feel better to talk his feelings out with someone instead of keeping them inside to eat away at his conscious. He took her hand now and kept it in his own, smoothing over the back of her hand with his thumb. Just the touch of her skin made him feel comfortable enough to begin his story, "I was only a few months old. Just barely knee high to a grasshopper. When it happened." Lex leaned over to hear the tale, and was remembering her own fatherless life.

"They left me with the baby sitter while they went out somewhere. They made it to wherever it was I don't even remember, but they didn't make it home. They were hit, in an accident, they didn't survive. I was then raised by my Nana Lightyear. She took care of me and raised me until I was old enough to join the academy." a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. "Sorry I must look like an emotional fool," he wiped his cheek on his sleeve. The Ranger hated to cry, hated every part of it. He was the defender of the universe, and he was slowly weakening! And weakness in front of a woman! He should be brave and stable, not like this. He was always taught by his Nana to be brave. Always felt that as a man he should never be like this, that this showed weakness, but he couldn't help it. Was he becoming weak?

"Buzz, it's OK to shed a tear now and again. You're only human, nothing more and nothing less," Lex comforted him and slid a hand down his cheek to warm his heart. He did feel a bit better. Now it was her turn to share a story of personal experiences with him. "I too never knew my Father," she slid back into her seat. Buzz cocked his head concerned now, ready to listen. "One day, before I was born, he left. Just up and walked out on my mother. I never knew him, and we never knew what happened to him after that."

Buzz now felt that he was no longer alone in the world with his troubles. That someone else, dear to his heart, felt the same pain. He didn't want her to feel any pain at all, but at least there were together.

She shook her head clear, "But that doesn't matter now, I don't care," she said scornfully about her father. Lex resented him for what he did. She still felt sad about it, but somewhere deep down she hoped she would never meet the man, she didn't need him. "What matters now is that we have each other. And together we'll never be alone."

Buzz felt his spirits lift once more into the clouds. She was right. Although it pained him, he should not dwell on the past. He should not forget them, but he should also not forget that now he was alone no longer.

He tilted his wrist to look at his watch, "Holy rockets! It's almost midnight!" the two had been sitting there for hours! But the hours seemed like short short minutes but every minute they spent together was precious.

Lex put a hand to her mouth to yawn, "I'm getting a bit tired."

"Not tired of me I hope," he smiled playfully as he raised his hand to signal the waiter to bring the bill.

"Of you? Never!"

_________

The two left the restaurant and Buzz drove her to her house. All the way laughing and talking on the ride there. They really did enjoy each other's company, too bad they couldn't stay together all day, but the night had to come to an end sometime.

Lightyear set his hot rod down in the street in front of her house. He got out and opened her car door for her.

"Thanks but I can open doors you know," Lex smiled at him.

"I know, I know! But it's manors and customs thing again." he gave her his arm once more to embrace and walked his lady to the door. The snow was still falling gently from the night sky, almost like magical pixie dust sparkling in the moon's light as it floated gently down. The already 5 inches of snow crunched under their feet as they walked up the sidewalk. They stopped at the front door and Lex turned to Buzz.

"I had a wonderful time Buzz," Lex thanked him.

"Well every time with you is wonderful," he tossed back a witty remark. It caught Lex off guard and made her blush this time around. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Lex did have another day off to waste, maybe she would spend it with him. It would be nice to have her on patrol. Someone to talk to that didn't give him lip or annoy him.

"I'm going to go visit my Mother."

"Oh," Buzz said disappointed. Then he lit up and had an idea, "I'll come with you then, that is if you don't mind. I don't want to butt in."

"I don't mind at all, it's about time Mom met my boyfriend, but I think Commander Nebula would mind. Don't you have work?" she leered at him suspiciously.

"Well ya, but I can ditch just this once." Buzz must be in love, nothing could ever make him ditch his duties, this was more like XR talking instead of the pride of Star Command who always followed the rules, for the most part.

Lex gasped fakely, "THE Buzz Lightyear skip work!? I'm shocked! No no, wait, I'm honored that I am the one thing that could get Mr. Lightyear to miss work.," she snickered. "Do I get a trophy?"

"I don't think they give awards for that, just demerits, but I already looked at the roster for tomorrow, we got speed trap duty. Boringest job in the Gamma Quadrant. I won't be missing anything important." He wanted more then anything to get out of this assignment, he didn't want to be locked up in a small cockpit all day listening to the complaints of three whinny rookies. He knew as soon as he told them what was going to be going on that day the complaining would start.

"Do you really want to come just so you can be with me, or do you just want to get out of a boring assignment?" she smiled and crossed her arms over his chest waiting for an response.

"I want to spend time with you, of course," he smiled innocently at her hoping she would let him tag along. The excuse was mostly true. He didn't know about meeting the 'in-laws', he had always heard horror stories about that, but it had to beat playing traffic cop.

"Alright, I'll meet you on the Orion Beltway then, witch billboard will you be parked behind?" she agreed to take him along. Besides the puppy dog face he was giving her looked pitiful.

"The one advertising for toothpaste," Buzz informed her where the speed trap would be set up this time.

"Alright then, meet ya there around 9 AM," she set the time.

"Alright," he stood there looking into her eyes for a moment when he realized they were still standing outside, "Oh gosh, sorry, it's cold out here and we need to rest up for tomorrow. Well, good night, Lex." he lingered a few seconds hoping she would not forget the most important custom, the good night kiss. But he wouldn't steal it himself, there could be people watching. It was better to take the long way around.

"Good night, Buzz," she closed her eyes and craned her neck upwards to steal a good night kiss from his lips, "Sweet dreams." She didn't forget. As Buzz stood on her front porch off in dream land Lex let herself in and closed her door to get ready for the night. It was a few minutes before the Ranger could sputter out words.

"You, too," he muttered like a drunkard. And with his head filled with dreams and kisses he staggered off to his vehicle to go home. There was a long road of arguing with rookies ahead. He needed to be on his toes, and he needed to stock up on Aspirin.

To Be Continued..........


	2. Honey I'm Home

Author's Notes: I would like to that Engineer Jessie for help on the first chapter. Sorry I forgot to put it at the beginning there :S.

________________________________

Past Secrets 

Chapter 2: Honey I'm Home.

______________

"Buzz this isn't fair!" Mira's ireful, shrill voice rang out through the Star Cruiser.

"Now Ranger Nova you rookies are perfectly capable of writing speeding tickets. No worries," Buzz politely stated complementing them.

"That's not the point!" the Tangean argued with her Captain, "The point is if we have to sit here and be bored then so do you!" she poked a finger into his chest. The Princess was not thrilled with being left behind to do menial tasks. This wasn't the first time Buzz had tricked them into doing things he hated. He often used his wiley ways to get them to file the paper work to Commander Nebula.

"Ya!" XR agreed with Mira, "How come you get to run away with a beautiful woman and I don't!?!" the robot disdained, completely missing the whole concept. "Unless you and I Mira."

"Oh please!" she pushed him away, "Why don't you do us all a favor and zip it?"

"Can do!" the robot grabbed a zipper at the corner of his mouth and zipped it across for comic relief.

Mira rolled her eyes and went back to the argument with Lightyear, "As I was saying. This isn't fair," she stomped a boot down and stared coldly at Buzz. But Buzz didn't look moved by her speech. He didn't even blink or budge from his spot. He just looked at her like 'what are you going to do about it?' She got nervous that she was making a fool of herself and decided to drag Booster into it as well so not to feel lonely defying him, "Right Booster?"

The Jo-Adian was now perspiring, torn between two friends, he didn't know who to side with. His hero and friend, Buzz? Or his friend that made a good point he felt was right, Mira? It was tearing him two ways.

"Well umm ah ohh man," he twiddled his thumbs and looked from one face to the other and back again. Neither looked too happy. Mira would be mad at him if he chose Buzz and Buzz would be mad at him if he choose Mira's side. He couldn't do it.

"Come on Booster!" Mira was a little peeved at him now. But the vid-phone saved Lightyear from the mutiny.

"Hey ready to go?" Lex asked over the video.

"Be right there, I'll commence docking sequence," he shut off the vid-phone and pressed an sequence of buttons on his council. Outside an air lock popped out of the belly of 42 and connected to the door of Lex's personal space craft. "OK, Rangers you know what to do. The speed gun is under the seat and tickets if needed are in the glove compartment. Good luck," he talked fast so Mira couldn't interject. "I'll see ya when you're shift is almost up!" he waved excitedly as he walked down the air lock.

"Buzz!" Mira tried to stop him but he was still gibbering good byes, trying to ignore her, "BUZZ!!" and the air lock slammed shut on her face. Mira took on an angry posture with fists clenched and head lowered, "Oh craters!" she spat, "Ditched again."

__________________________

Buzz slid into the seat next to Lex and buckled himself in with the seat belt. He looked over with a smile, "Ready."

"Alright then, off to Turan," she started to punch in the hyper space coordinates that would take them out of hyper space inside Turan's atmosphere and close to her how town. But Buzz had something to say first.

"If you're going to hang out with me you have to work on your light speed slogan," he teased her.

"Oh yea?" Lex leered back in jest, "And what would you have me say then eh?"

" This," he put a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Watch a pro and learn," he took a deep breath and was about to say 'to infinity and beyond' when a hand clamped over his mouth making him make a funny phfting sound like a balloon being deflated. Lex started laughing with her hyena laugh, hysterically at her joke on the Ranger, beating her fists on the dash board and leaning her head on his shoulder. Buzz at first didn't think it was too funny, but then too joined in laughing. But Lex had turned her back oh him and that wasn't a good idea. Buzz snuck a hand around and tapped her on the opposite shoulder, making her turn around like a fool to see who was there, and with her head turned he yanked her pony tale.

"Hey!" she started angrily, but one look at the Ranger in a laughing fit made her laugh right along with him. The whole trip to Lex's home planet was spent talking and laughing. Since the auto pilot wan engaged nobody needed to pilot the ship until they came out of hyper space. They talked about everything and anything, even goofy things that didn't make sense. And if somebody had hear them they would have recommended them be sent to a crazy home.

"Any other tales of Star Command you have to tell Ranger Lightyear?" Lex asked. She just couldn't get enough of the stories of Team Lightyear. Her favorite thing to do was read about ancient legends that had been passed down for eons. This was just another legend just as fascinating. Similar to ones about fierce warriors and gladiators, battling the Lords of the Under World or some sort of Titans. Only this time she knew the characters involved personally.

"Well," Buzz began stroking his chin with thought trying to think of an adventure he hadn't told her the night before. "One time I met my alternate universe self from the other dimension."

"Two Buzz Lightyears?" Lex asked him, "I don't know weather or not that is a good thing or a bad thing." On one hand one Buzz Lightyear was enough, he could be annoying and pigheaded at times, and just down right obnoxious, but then again he was sweet and kind, loving and caring, romantic and smart. Two Buzz Lightyears might be twice as nice.

"It was a bad thing, defiantly a bad thing," Buzz sighed.

"Oh?"

"Yea, this was the Buzz from the backwards galaxy. He was crazy!" Buzz twirled his finger around his ear and crossed his eyes to demonstrate insanity, "He tried to destroy Star Command! And in his universe had done so already! Destroying millions with his rage, demolishing an entire galaxy to nothing! He was worse then Zurg. He had a twisted heart of evil, and a beard."

"Well them I'm glad there is only one of you, my good clean shaven Buzz."

The Ranger was about to slide his arm around her shoulders like a sneaky teen would in a movie theater when this beeping sound went off in the cockpit, scaring him and making him retract his arm back to his side when the moment was lost.

"Well looks like were here," she grabbed the joy stick and took control of the ship. Lex's red civilian ship entered Turan's atmosphere and glided through the sky gracefully. Turan was a strange planet, a very strange planet indeed. Climates didn't match what type of vegetation or living creatures that lived there. In parts were ice ruled palm trees tropical plants and sandy beaches were, and just opposite happened in other parts as well. Many scientists tried to figure out what and how this happened but none could tell you why. Perhaps the innards of the planet differed from it's crust and the roots of the trees grew deep there.

They finally got into Lex's home town. Tall mountains covered with dense tropical foliage engulfed the houses that settled on the peeks. Down bellow a valley of a dessert ran between mountains and a free flowing river ran through it. Birds of different colors flew from the tree tops squawking in agitation when startled by the sound of roaring engines. The Turanians rarely had visitors and rarely left the planet to venture off to other places. Occasionally they went on vacation, or to visit off world as Lex did. But no busy or dense frequent traffic like Capital Planet or Trade World.

Lex settled the ship down easy and deployed the ground wheels so she could pull into her Mother's driveway. She turned off the engines and unbuckled the seat belt.

"Well," she sat back and looked at Buzz, "Ready to meet my Mom?"

_____________________________________________

The door bell rang at the front door.

"Oh now that must be Lex," a woman said delighted and got up from her seat at the coffee table to answer the door and greet her guests. It was Lex's Mother, Silvia Morgans. She was a tall woman with a trim figure for a mother. She was blue skinned like the rest of her race of humanoids, and had shoulder length dark blue hair. Her eyes were honey yellow, also a trait of her people. You would never have guessed she was in her late 40s to look at her. She appeared to look younger, right down to the jeans and shirt she wore.

She walked through the living room witch was lined red with glowing green fusion crystals to give off light. She pressed the button that swung open the automatic door. There she saw her daughter escorted by a Space Ranger. Mrs. Morgans had no idea who he was, or why he was here and automatically thought the worse.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry officer!" she quickly apologized for her child.

"Mother!" Lex yelled. She wasn't in trouble, and now her mother was making a scene in front of Buzz she didn't need him thinking her Mother as crazy. Buzz looked over at Lex confused. What was this lady babbling about?

"What did she do? Speeding? Driving without a license? Theft? Leaving the scene of a crime!?" the woman went on.

"She thinks you arrested me," Lex sighed out of embarrassment, whispering quietly to Buzz as her Mother blabbed on. Buzz nodded in understanding of the situation, and decided to play along with it.

"Mother please!" Lex tried to calm her hysterical Mother, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's what they all say," Buzz shook his head in pity. Pretending as if she had in fact done something wrong.

"WHAT!?" Lex now turned to Buzz. Her eyes were shot open like two full moons staring at him. "Don't aggravate the situation!" she growled.

"Ma'am," Buzz started talking to Mrs. Morgans ignoring Lex, "I'm afraid your daughter here is a larcenist."

That was it, Buzz was going too far with his little game. It was one thing to be funny, but this was ridiculous. Boyfriend or not Lex was going to knock his lights out for this one. He didn't need to make her look bad, he should have been trying to help explain who he was. She rolled up the sleeve of her purple sweater and gritted her teeth, "Why you Nerf hearder!!" she hissed. She pulled her arm back ready to give him a right hook to the nose.

"What did she take?!" Lex's Mom ignored her daughters defensive posture.

"Im afraid, that," Buzz bowed his head shaking it slowly in sorrow. He put an arm around Lex's shoulders not paying attention to her threatening look, or her arm cocked back ready to punch him. "Lex has stolen my heart."

Mrs. Morgans looked at them confused, blinking her eyes trying to make sense of this man's strange talk. How could she steal his heart? What, did she chant the Caliema and rip it out of him like in ancient Earthen rituals of the Caliema cult?

But in Lex it stirred another reaction, she put her arm down and let her fingers curl out of their fists. Her face tamed into a smile. His kind words touched her heart, although he could have spared the act and aggravation. She turned to her confused Mother, "Mom, this is Buzz, my boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Morgans," Lightyear reached out a friendly hand to shake Lex's Mother's in a warm hand shake. 

"Oh!" she put a hand to her heart to slow it down," you had me worried for a moment there."

"Sorry about that," Buzz blushed hoping he didn't worry her too much. Maybe he had gone to far with his sense of humor.

"Well let's not keep you two out here on the porch waiting all day, come in, make yourselves at home!" she led them back into the house and towards the dining room table where they could all sit and talk.

Lex and Buzz followed right behind.

"You weren't really gonna hit me were you?" Buzz asked in a whisper only she could here.

The girl smirked up at him half smiling slyly, "You're lucky you saved yourself." was all she said. Buzz gulped, maybe he had pushed it a little too far, but she really was going to bop him one? Lex sensed his uneasiness and took his hand as a gesture of, 'no hard feelings, I still love you,' that put him back in a lull of ease.

The two sat down at a big glass, oval shaped table and pulled their chairs up. Lex's mother was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate, "Anyone want something to drink?" she asked peeking her head through the overpass window to take orders.

"No thank you Mrs. Morgans," Buzz shook his head politely, raising a hand in a 'no' way.

"How about you Alexis?"

Lex cringed at her full name. She didn't much care for the longer version, but kept quiet about it just this once. It was her Mother, and why make a stink about it? It wasn't worth it. "No Mom, that's OK."

Mrs. Morgans came back into the room and pulled up a chair and sat her mug of hot cocoa on the table in front of her. The dinning room was painted red, like everything else in the house. The table was a rose color glass, and the chairs they sat on were a curving one piece to fit the body's figure in a seated position. Huge sliding, clear glass, doors allowed the sun's rays to flood in and light up the room with natural light, drawing in that warm heat that only the sun could provide.

"Well I finally get to meet Buzz Lightyear," Mrs. Morgans smiled motherly at the Ranger.

"The pleasure is all mine," Buzz bowed his head in a respectful gesture.

"And what a fine and polite young man you are!" she was defiantly impressed by his manners and respectful tone he had with her. Always calling her 'Ma'am' or 'Mrs. Morgans' she most defiantly approved in her daughter's choice of men. "So how's work?" she asked Lex.

"It's been good. We just set up a display from the ancient planet Naboo. It should be promising and bring a big crowd."

"I'm so glad you got out of that awful archaeologist business," she took a sip of her drink. She always worried about her daughter being out on the outer rim planets, light-years from civilization. "Especially after that whole Light of Orion deal with Zurg and Darkmatter." after hearing about that little ordeal she was so relieved to hear that she was taking a new job, away from the danger of it all.

"Well, I still go on digs when it calls for it," Lex would never agree to strictly an office job. She needed to go out into the universe and discover things nobody else has seen in tens of millions of years. That was her real passions, what she lived for. The only reason she agreed to take this museum job was because of Buzz, they needed to be together, it was as if their fate together was written in the stars.

"Well as least it's not all the time," her mother fingered the rim of her mug. "Now you'll have time to settle down, start a family." she brightened at the thought of her child's wedding. But Buzz and Lex did not. Their eyes shot open in fright of the thought. The thought of being bound by ring never crossed either's mind before, although they knew and hoped someday it would come to that.

Buzz looked at Lex with bright crimson red cheeks. Lex turned to her Mom.

"Mother!" she griped. She was making them uncomfortable. She didn't want her Mom to scare him off.

"I can't wait until you two tie the knot. Oh it will make me so proud!" she ignored her daughters furious glares, and the Ranger's paranoid and petrified pale face. Buzz was sweating and all color flushed from his face. His eyes were a bit crossed eyed as he looked as if he was about to keel over. But the woman went on in her gibber, "And all the grandchildren you'll give me!"

That was it, Buzz thought he was going to pass out on the kitchen table. The marriage wasn't too bad to think of in fact he had to think of it sooner or later, he awaited the day they would be one he just got a little flustered. But fatherhood? that was going too fast. He started thinking about his future with Lex. Sure it would be great, it was what he wanted more then anything, but he wasn't confident in himself to even propose, it wasn't the right time. Of course with his coyness he wasn't sure when the right time was. He could save galaxies and fight bad guys with no fear, but when staring down his future he went to pieces, worrying about if he would do something wrong.

"Mother! Stop!" Lex jumped from her seat. She was sweating too just thinking about it. It made her nervous as well, and her Mother's jabbers were terrifying Buzz into shock. Lex knew Buzz was a bit of a shy guy and neither knew exactly where the bravery came from that day 1 and a half years ago when he told her he loved her. Some strange force must have taken over his body because knowing him now it seemed all too idiosyncratic a behavior. But Lex wanted no more talk about matrimony and children from her Mother's lips. If that ever was their future it wasn't going to happen if she scared pushed them, or put Buzz in a coma.

Mrs. Morgans looked up at her daughter and smiled, "Oh Lex, don't throw such a hissy fit," she sipped her mug calmly, "I didn't mean today."

That calmed Buzz a little bit. Not today, he could put it off for a few months, years maybe. Until he wasn't such a coward at things like this.

"So Buzz," Mrs. Morgans switched the topic, "Lex never mentioned you were a Space Ranger. How goes it?" she smiled cheerful and eager to hear about the exciting life a Space Ranger must lead.

"Well it's not all glamor and space battles," he was glad the topic had gone to something he could comfortably chat about, and he loved talking about himself. "I'm not in it for fortune and glory, because you wont find it in the Rangers. My reward is the satisfaction I feel inside knowing that I made the galaxy safe for others." He went on to elaborate. But wouldn't you know it during a conversation about work, work called. His wrist communicator beeped loudly. Buzz sighed flipping it open, "Yes?" Buzz asked Mira on the other line a bit irritated.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but Commander Nebula just alerted us that something is going down on Trade World."

"I'm sure it's nothing you guys can't handle," Buzz wanted to stay. What was so important that they needed to interrupt him? Not like Zurg was up to something.

"Well I'm sure Commander won't be happy to find out in the report we file on the situation that you ditched work!" Mira blackmailed him.

Buzz gasped. She wouldn't dare!

"He was already looking for you when he called. Be we covered for you, I don't know why but we did. We told him you were in the bathroom."

"Couldn't you tell him a little less embarrassing excuse?"

"Yea, how 'bout he's at his girlfriend's ditching work!?" Mira made a good point and Buzz didn't argue this time.

"OK I'll be right there, meet me in orbit around Turan at these coordinates," he sent her his position via the com link.

"Got it. Over and out," Mira terminated the connection and Buzz shut his com link cover. He lifted his blue eyes to look at Lex, then her Mom, and back at Lex again. They had been listening to the conversation and now waited for his answer.

"I'm sorry," Buzz sighed lifting himself out of the chair. He felt as if he had to pry his rear end out of the chair with a crow bar. He didn't want to leave, but duty called. Besides who knew what sort of punishment assignment was awaiting him if old man Nebula found out his best Ranger had skipped like a student from math class. "But I have an urgent situation to attend to."

"Oh it's OK," Mrs. Morgans beemed and waved him off, "You won't miss much."

Buzz smiled and nodded his head thanking her for her clearance. He looked at Lex who smiled up at him. She wasn't disappointed, actually kinda glad because with him gone her Mother wouldn't embarrass her.

"Hey don't worry about it. Not like we made official plans for today. Besides if work called me about some new artifact I would go too," she leaned up over the back of her chair and nuzzled her nose with his in an Eskimo kiss, "Have a good day at work."

"I will," he waved good bye and headed out the door.

Mrs. Morgans sipped her mug, "Well he's certainly a lovely boy." she told her daughter.

"Ya, he is," she said dreamily.

"Don't let him get away."

"Mom," she rolled her eyes. If anything her Mother would scare him off before she let him go.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I've seen you turn away plenty of suitors."

"That was when I was in high school. Besides, none of them were my type. There's just something about him that's different. Calming, caring, charming, witty," Lex went into a tangent about her beloved, "When I look into his eyes I see a whole new world, a perfect world. A dazzling place I never knew. When he touches my skin and holds me I feel safe, like, like I belong there." she drifted off into dream land, her stare seemed to be focused somewhere in space.

"Ohhhhhhh," her Mother broke her thought bubble. "Lexys got a boyfriend, lexys got a boyfriend," she chanted on like a child.

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you for noticing."

Mrs. Morgans leaned across the table and patted her daughter's hand, "I'm glad. He seems like a very kind man. I wish you two all the luck on Turan. I still don't know why you're not married yet," she sighed.

"Mom," Lex rolled her eye's again.

"I just worry about you," she took another sip of the chocolate, "I don't want you to end up alone like me."

"That was a completely different situation," Lex defended. "He walked out on the marriage."

"I know, I know," she put a hand to silence her, "So, how are you?"

________________________________________________

Planet Z had recovered since last time's storm on the planet. Zurg still wasn't giving up using the power of the Light of Orion to deliver his menace to the Galaxy. The great prism had been destroyed by Lex Morgans a year and a half ago. It lay in pieces on top of Zurg's palace, but the Emperor had plans to reconstruct it, piece by piece. Since he had complete and ultimate control of his minions why not make them toil and sweat for a year and a half super glueing it back together piece by tiny piece. It was almost complete but it was missing one small tiny piece the size of a pebble, the very zenith top of the pyramid.

"You lack wits better find it!" Zurg roared, shaking a fist at the Grubs who crawled on knees with magnifying lasses, searching for the missing puzzle piece. "Leave no stone unturned! I need that piece! My whole Empire depends on it!" Zurg roared again. The Light of Orion was a very delicate thing, it was designed to precise calculations with one part being just as important as the next. Without the last bit it would not work.

"If you don't find it soon I'll super glue YOU to the thing!" the Emperor picked up a tube of super glue in his clawed hand and shook it fiercely at them to prove a point. The Grubs scurried and worked faster at the sight of a threat. Zurg set the glue back down but it didn't let go of him.

"WHAT!? Zurg had glued the tube to his hand. "Lousy piece of.." he went to grab it away with his other hand but it didn't help if that hand was stuck too, "GRAGGHHHH!!" he screamed in frustration. He bent down to use his foot to pry his hands apart but now his foot was stuck as well. The emperor struggled and that only made it worse, contorting his body as the glue stuck more and more of him together.

While the Emperor wrestled to get free a Grub ran up to him with a clip board, "My Evil Emperor Zurg!" he saluted the combating Emperor.

"WHAT!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM BUSY!? This had better be important!" he glowered with glowing red eyes in the cowering Grub's direction.

"Yes ye ye yes Evil Emperor Zurg," the Grub held out a clip board in his shaking hands in front of the Emperor's lowered helmet. "You're scheduled to go to, your umm 'meeting'"

"Oh," Zurg whispered. He had forgotten about that. It was an important 'meeting' indeed, he was surprised he had forgotten it. Zurg came out of his sort of trance like state and noticed the Grubs were looking at him strangely, had Zurg actually said a word, even a small one without screaming!? What and why was this important? Zurg didn't tell them exactly what it was, and they dared not ask, all it said was 'meeting' in suspicious quotes. Probably code for a secret evil meeting that was so top secrete they were not to know about it.

"Well don't just stand there!" he bellowed back to good, or rather evil, ol' Zurg. "Help your Evil Emperor get unstuck! Go get the Goo-be-gone you numbskulls!"

____________________________________________

Back at the Morgans residence, Lex and her Mother were chatting normally. Buzz was gone back to work and Mrs. Morgans had eased off her daughter's back concerning her life. It was noon now and they sat down to a late lunch. Mrs. Morgans had prepared some sort of traditional Turanian dish similar to Earthen Pasta.

"Smells good Mom," Lex complimented as she picked up a fork and took a lung full of the aroma of the food.

"I just hope it tastes as good," Mrs. Morgans sighed sitting in a chair, "I didn't have any prawns of herbs, so I had to improvise," She shrugged her shoulders and then too picked up a fork. She was about to put the mouth full into her mouth when the door bell rang interrupting her.

"Were you expecting anyone else today Mom?"

"No," she replied confused, "Maybe it's Buzz come back from duty," she suggested.

"Oh maybe, I'll go get the door," Lex started to get out of her seat when her Mother stood up.

"No, no, you eat. I'll see to the door," she smiled and walked out into the front room.

Lex shrugged and took up her fork again.

Whomever was at the door now started ringing it obnoxiously impatient when she did not open it on time.

"Alright! ALRIGHT!" she yelled, "Give me a chance will you!?" she barked through the door. She hit the key panel and slid the door open. But it was not the face of someone she expected to see. It was not the neighbor come to borrow a cup of sugar, it was not the post man there to deliver a package, and not a door-to-door sales man, and it was not Buzz come back from duty. She stood there mouth agape and eyes bulging. Her skin a pale blue after being flushed. The look of disbelief and maybe horror on her face as she stared into the face of a man she had not seen since Lex was before born 23 years ago. The face of her ex-husband, Mark Morgans.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
